<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Cupid Kills With Arrows, Some With Traps by vjjeradicator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662657">Some Cupid Kills With Arrows, Some With Traps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjjeradicator/pseuds/vjjeradicator'>vjjeradicator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursed Crack Smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Help, M/M, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjjeradicator/pseuds/vjjeradicator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whizzer makes Marvin a happy boy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursed Crack Smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Cupid Kills With Arrows, Some With Traps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is bad i cant</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whizzer was currently sitting on the kitchen table, waiting for Marvin to get home. He had a surprise for him. You see, he had been going through the attic and he found some of his boyfriends old school stuff. In it he made a discovery: Miss Goldberg. Apparently, Marvin had these profound, sexual fantasies about her while he was still trying to convince himself that he was straight. It was concerning, but it was also rather arousing. After he found out, he had set out on a small quest to find out what she looked like. He found a yearbook with her in it, and set right to work finding her outfit. So there he was, sitting on the table dressed in a tight, purple mini skirt, a white button up with a purple blazer over in, and purple round-toe pumps. In addition to this, he had on a pair of dark cat-eyed glasses to complete his look. God, he couldn’t wait to see Marvin’s reaction to this.<br/>
Marvin unlocked the door, sighing as he walked inside. Today had been terrible, and all he wanted to do was spend time with his boyfriend, maybe take a nap.<br/>
“Honey, I’m home!..” He got no reply which was a little weird, so he slipped off his shoes and started searching for Whizzer. After looking for him in the living room, Marvin became increasingly more worried. God, did he get kidnapped or something?! Marvin walked into the dining room to phone Delia to see if she knew anything about his mysterious disappearance and- wow. “Whizz...?” Whizzer stood up and walked over to Marvin, the click of his heels echoing around the kitchen. He was now about 3 inches taller than usual, so he had to look down to make eye contact.<br/>
“Marvin, you’re late to class,” he said, resting his hands on his hips, “do you have an excuse or do I have to mark you tardy?”<br/>
“I... Um...” Was this some kind of roleplay thing? Whizzer really did look fucking hot... God. But Marvin wasn’t really sure how to respond. They had never really done this before. Did he have to get into character? Whizzer spun back around and walked back over to the table, making sure to tantalizingly shake his hips as he did so.<br/>
“Well, Marvin,” he said, crossing his legs in just a way so his boyfriend could momentarily see up his skirt, “I just might have to give you a detention...”<br/>
Marvin raised his eyebrows a little.<br/>
“Really?” A punishment? Well, normally that was more Marvin’s thing but... “Well then... I guess you might...” Whizzer nodded, reaching forwards and grabbing Marvin’s wrist before pulling him towards him. He moved towards his ear, gently placing a kiss on it.<br/>
“I want you to get undressed and sit here patiently. Don’t do anything or touch anything. I’m going to go grab something.” He whispered, nipping his earlobe before standing up and sauntering off towards their bedroom.<br/>
“Um, okay...” Marvin replied quietly, watching as Whizzer left the room. This whole thing was certainly new... he wondered what Whizzer was getting.... Maybe condoms? Marvin pulled off his clothes where he stood and waited for Whizzer. He wasn’t that hard yet so he wasn’t desperate to touch himself. Whizzer returned about five minutes later, a small smirk on his face when he saw that Marvin did what he was told. He had a condom between two of his fingers in one hand, and in the other he held a few pieces of rope.<br/>
“Oh good, you listened.” He noted, his eyes scanning his naked body for a moment before returning to his face. “Lie down on the table, Marv.”<br/>
“Okay...” Marvin awkwardly hopped up onto the table, and laid down, closing his eyes as if he was sleeping. He was a little nervous, but he had a strong trust for Whizzer, so he figured it’d be okay. Whizzer approached Marvin, gently grabbing his wrist as he began tying one of the ropes around it.<br/>
“If this makes you uncomfortable, let me know.” He said gently, his dominating aura momentarily being replaced by a much softer one. “You remember our safe word, right?”<br/>
Marvin nodded. “Yeah yeah it’s- it’s fine.” Whizzer tied the rope pretty tight, but it didn’t hurt or anything. Actually, Marvin was pretty excited about... this. It wasn’t often that he was the submissive one. Whizzer went around and repeated what he had just done to Marvin’s other wrist and to his ankles, gently pulling at them to make sure they were secure. Once that was all done, he went back towards Marvin’s upper half, leaning towards his face.<br/>
“Okay, Marvin, here’s how this is going to work,” he said, lightly dragging his fingers down his side, “I’m going to ask you an English question, and you’re going to have to answer it. If you answer correctly, you get a reward. If you answer incorrectly, you’ll get punished. Understood?” Marvin tried in vain to try and move his wrists to no avail. He sighed, and just decided to give up. “Understood...” Well, at least he was pretty good at english, he wasn’t worried about ‘punishing’ too much.<br/>
“Oh, and one last thing before we start: don’t try to knock off my glasses, no matter how much you want to.” Whizzer instructed before leaning towards Marvin’s neck, grazing it with his lips. “Let’s start off easy, shall we? What are the three types of irony?” Marvin squeezed his eyes shut tighter as Whizzer lips grazed his neck.<br/>
“Um,” Fuck, how was he supposed to know? “Verbal... dramatic and situational?” He braced himself slightly after he gave his answer.<br/>
“Good job.” Whizzer breathed hotly against Marvin’s neck, beginning to press kisses onto it. “And what's an example of each?” He was going easy on him... for now.<br/>
“Mm…” He thought for a few minutes, his breath slightly faster. “Dramatic is when um... When everyone knows something I don’t...” He sighed quietly. “Situational is when something happens and you were expecting the opposite... and verbal is saying one thing but meaning another...” Whizzer nodded, sucking on Marvin’s neck and leaving a trail of dark hickies.<br/>
“Alright.. Complete this analogy: milk is to cow as wool is to...?” His voice was somewhat muffled because of Marvin’s neck, but he was still audible.<br/>
“Sheep.” He murmured. Jeez, this was getting easier, not like Marvin was complaining. He hummed a little as Whizzer continued to kiss his neck and balled his hands into fists.<br/>
“Hmm, okay smart guy, how about this: which form of ‘their’ is being used in the phrase ‘They’re being a cocky asshole’?” Whizzer continued kissing and sucking on Marvin’s neck, his teeth grazing against some of the hickies he gave him. He ran his hands up and down his sides, feeling each small twitch and spasm that was being caused by his actions. Marvin moaned quietly. Fuck, he needed to think. Think!<br/>
“T-H-E-I-R. Their.” God, he was so fucking ready for Whizzer to at least /touch him/ or something. He was definitely hard now. Whizzer moved completely away from Marvin, smirking down at him.<br/>
“Sorry, Marvin, that was incorrect.” He said, even though he didn’t sound sorry in the slightest. He moved down to his boyfriend's bottom half, leaning his elbows on the table as he eyed his hard on. “Looks like you’ll have to be punished.” He spat into the palm of his hand and reached forwards, lightly gripping onto him before starting to ever so slowly jerk him off. “The correct spelling was t-h-e-y-r-e, by the way.” Marvin moaned quietly. Whizzer’s hand certainly wasn’t doing much, but so far it was better than nothing. Marvin started to raise his hips to meet Whizzer’s strokes, deciding to set the pace for himself instead of begging for him to go faster, or something equally as degrading. Whizzer tutted when Marvin began raising his hips, shaking his head at him.<br/>
“No, no, we’re not going to have any of that, Marvin.” He said disapprovingly, dragging his free hand down his leg. “In fact, just for doing that-” He let go of Marvin, instead placing his hands on each side of his hips and smirking down at him. “How about we do a little free response question? I want you to tell me how much you want me to touch you, and how much you want to pound the shit out of me. Remember to cite your sources, babe.” He leaned down and kissed his inner thigh, right close to his groin, knowing full well that it would drive him nuts.<br/>
Marvin laughed hollowly before trailing off into another quiet moan.<br/>
“You are such an asshole... uh.” He just needed to breathe. “God, I don’t think you have any idea what i’m going to do to you when you let me out. Think this, but worse.” Whizzer laughed a little as he gave Marvin a dark hickey on his thigh.<br/>
“Oh yeah? Are you biding your time before you can have me completely bound and gagged?” He teased, moving his hands to grip onto Marvin’s hips while he continued covering his legs in love bites. Marvin hummed through gritted teeth.<br/>
“I’m going to tease you for days straight to the point where I'll just breathe on your dick and you’ll be able to cum for me. Now fucking touch me before you make it worse for yourself.”<br/>
“Aww, you’re desperate! How cute!” Whizzer cooed, leaning up to pinch one of Marvin’s cheeks. “But no, I don’t think I’ll be doing that anytime soon, especially with that attitude-”<br/>
“Oh my God-” Marvin tried to break out of his restraints, but it was no luck. Whizzer was being an arrogant dick, as usual. “Please just fucking touch me.” Whizzer hummed for a moment, as if considering what Marvin said.<br/>
“Alright, I’ll touch you.” He said, moving his hands back towards Marvin’s dick, “But, you’re going to have to answer another question first.” Marvin huffed. “Fine.” He said petulantly. “Just- give me the fucking question.” He just needed Whizzer to... hurry things up.<br/>
“Patience, Marv.” Whizzer remarked, pressing a kiss onto the man in question's jaw. “Who wrote ‘The Catcher in the Rye’?”<br/>
He let out a quick breath. “Uhm... J.D Salinger.” He muttered. Marvin didn’t know if it was right, but honestly if Whizzer didn’t touch him in the next 5 minutes he was going to throw a total bitch fit. Whizzer gripped onto Marvin again, returning to jerking him off.<br/>
“That’s right.” He said with a nod, concentrating on his hand movements, “Next question: Who’s the first boy to die in ‘Lord of the Flies’?” Marvin groaned. “Fuck um... The- the little kid with the birthmark!” He rolled his head to the side, moaning and digging his nails into his hands. Whizzer increased his pace, nodding once again.<br/>
“Good, very good.” He said in a husky tone. God, seeing Marvin tied up, all moaning and helpless was really fucking hot. “Alright, who was Romeo’s first love in ‘Romeo and Juliet’?” Marvin tensed his body slightly. He was pretty sure that if he moved again Whizzer was going to stop, and there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. “Rose.” He said tightly. God, could he just hurry up already? Whizzer shook his head, leaning his arm on Marvin’s waist to keep him from moving.<br/>
“Sorry, Marv, the answer is Rosaline.” He told him as he slowed his pace down again. “In ‘Animal Farm’, why do the animals originally rebel against Mr. Jones?” Marvin let out a small whine as Whizzer slowed down. He was being such a dick. Such a fucking dick-<br/>
“Cause um, shit- He wouldn’t feed them?!” Whizzer couldn’t help but groan when Marvin started to whine, increasing the pace of his strokes.<br/>
“Mm, you’re doing so good-“ he told him, leaning forwards and kissing his stomach. “In ‘The Odyssey’ how does Odysseus trick Polyphemus?” Whizzer groaning made warmth shoot throughout Marvin’s body.<br/>
“He-“ His moans were getting louder now. It was actually kind of pathetic how close he was to finishing- just a few more strokes- “He, um- distracts him he uh, steals his sheep or something.” Whizzer could tell that Marvin was close to finishing, slowing down his strokes before ultimately stopping.<br/>
“Nope, he told the cyclops that his name was Nobody, and then blinded him.” He told him as he stepped completely away from him. He began stripping slowly, just to tease Marvin. Eventually, he stood completely nude, excluding his heels and sunglasses. Grabbing the condom packet, he brought it up to his mouth and ripped it open with his teeth. “He did it so when the other Cyclopes asked who blinded him he would say ‘nobody blinded me!’ Clever little fucker, eh?” Whizzer made his way back over to Marvin, grabbing his dick again and unrolling the condom onto it. Whizzer really did look hot in those heels... Fuck. This had definitely been a surprise to say the least. Normally Marvin would be the one teasing him but he guessed he had to let Whizzer do what he wanted for once.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m gonna be honest, I don’t give a fuck about The Odyssey-” He let out a strangled noise as Whizzer rolled on the condom.<br/>
“Hm... Well you probably should. It’s an important piece of literature.” Whizzer got up onto the table, positioning himself over Marvin. He lowered himself down slightly so the tip of Marvin’s penis was poking against his entrance, letting out a small whimper. “Fuck... are you ready for the next set of questions..?” Marvin almost convulsed underneath Whizzer, opening his mouth in a silent moan. He shut it quickly. “Fu- yes.” Could he not just hurry this shit up? It wasn’t as if he didn’t want it as badly as Marvin… Whizzer shifted himself slightly, rubbing against Marvin. He was almost tempted to give up on this little game, but teasing his boyfriend was way too much fun.<br/>
“In Edgar Allan Poe’s ‘The Raven’, what does the raven symbolize?” He asked quietly, wriggling his hips to try and rile Marvin up. Marvin let out a small gasp as Whizzer rubbed against him. That fucking dick.<br/>
“Mm- Uh... grief! Grief and loss or something...” He tried to imagine what it would finally feel like when Whizzer sunk down on him, but honestly that just made it worse. Whizzer inclined his head, shifting once more before finally sinking onto Marvin. He went slowly, mostly to tease him but also because he hadn’t prepped himself. Fairly soon, he had all of Marvin inside him, letting out a soft moan at the feeling.<br/>
“God, okay...” It was harder to remember his questions now that Marvin was filling him, but he would just have to struggle through that. “In ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’, what does the mockingbird represent?” Marvin let out an almost pained groan. Whizzer was just- so... tight.<br/>
“God- I don’t know! Um..” He wished Whizzer would just untie him so Marvin could just fuck him properly... This really was just torture. “Fuck- innocence, or some bullshit-” Whizzer began slowly raising and lowering himself on Marvin’s dick, letting out small moans as he did so.<br/>
“Uhh- What does the green light symbolize in ‘The Great Gatsby’?”<br/>
“God- Whizzer...” Marvin really fucking wished he could cover his face, all this vulnerability was just- embarrassing. “It um-” He let out a small moan. “Something to do with- Gatsby’s hopes and dreams...” Whizzer increased his pace, continuing moaning as he gave Marvin a small nod. Seeing his boyfriend completely impuissant was actually rather endearing. He liked seeing this side of him, it was cute.<br/>
“What does- fuck- Queequeg’s coffin symbolize in ‘Moby Dick’?”<br/>
“God, you feel so good." Marvin was pretty sure that at this point he was digging his nails into the palms of his hands so hard he was going to draw blood soon. “It- it symbolises- life and death, or something- just please keep doing that-” Whizzer started moving even faster, moaning loudly when he felt his prostate get hit. He dug his nails into Marvin’s skin, leaving deep scratch marks.<br/>
“Fuck, Marvin- In ‘Grapes of Wrath’, what does the turtle symbolize?”<br/>
Marvin’s moans were extremely loud now that he was just so fucking close. “I’m- God... The- the turtle, it-“ He let out another gasp, and couldn’t help but arch his back slightly as Whizzer got faster and faster and faster. “It’s a um- metaphor for struggle!” He moaned again. Whizzer moved one of his hands to his dick, beginning to quickly stroke himself. He rolled his head slightly, trying to regain his poise.<br/>
“Wh-what is the Monster a metaphor for in ‘Frankenstein’..?” He continued letting out moans, feeling his mind get partially clouded with bliss. Marvin didn’t warn Whizzer that he was about to cum, but at this point he could probably tell. “Humanity, or something- fuck Whizzer- God.” He came quickly, gasping and swearing and writhing underneath him. Whizzer continued keening as Marvin writhed beneath him. He kept riding him and stroking himself, eventually reaching his climax and cumming over Marvin’s torso.<br/>
“God, Marvin-” he moaned out as he rode out both of their orgasms, reveling in the warm feeling that had spread throughout his body. He eventually hopped off of Marvin, going around to each of his limbs and untying him. “You okay..?” As soon as Whizzer untied his hands he immediately pressed them to his face. His wrists were definitely rubbed raw.<br/>
“Mhm I’m- I’m good...” He just wanted to take a nap. Whizzer sat Marvin up, gently kissing his cheek.<br/>
“C’mon, let’s go to bed...” he said gently, helping his boyfriend to his feet. “You did so good tonight... I’m honestly surprised-” Marvin snorted.<br/>
“What, did I dazzle you with my extensive knowledge of the english language? It was kind of early, so hopefully he could take a quick nap before they needed to make dinner. Whizzer laughed a little, leading Marvin towards the bedroom.<br/>
“I was more surprised that you remembered all that stuff.” He explained, taking a seat on the bed as he kicked off his heels and removed his sunglasses. “God, I forgot how pale you are-” he blank a few times to readjust to the light. Marvin climbed into bed and immediately pressed his face against his pillow.<br/>
“Mhm. Honestly, I was surprised you remembered all that stuff...” He virtually did nothing lying on that table, but that coupled with work made him exhausted. Whizzer laid down next to Marvin, wrapping his arms around him.<br/>
“What can I say? I’m well versed...” he chuckled, cuddling up to him. He moved to gently cup his face, leaning forwards to kiss him. Marvin kissed him back softly, running his hand through his hair. He pulled and studied his face, curling a lock of hair around his finger.<br/>
“Mm, wake me up in like an hour, okay?” He moved his arm around Whizzer’s waist and closed his eyes, pulling him closer and sighing softly.<br/>
“Alright, baby, I will...” Whizzer mumbled before kissing him again. “I love you, you old man. Enjoy your nap.” He ran his hand down Marvin’s freckled back, giving him a small smile. Marvin tucked his face into the crook of Whizzer’s neck, and kissed it gently.<br/>
“Jeez, I’m not that old, asshole...” He smiled a little. “And I love you too.” Work was shit today, but at least he always had- this, to come back to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey there's definitely some mistakes goin on in this fic but honestly re reading it might kill me so uh sorry dudes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>